


His Beautiful One

by sabinelagrande



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-16
Updated: 2003-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande





	His Beautiful One

She remembers the exact second when she met him. She can pull that moment from all the several images that swirl around her head. It appears to her with clarity that is almost caustic.

She was very young then, and her beauty had not yet been marred. It was some party, the details of which have escaped her through the years. It is immaterial to her now. She remembers being lead off to a darkened back room of her family estate. His back was turned to her when she entered.

Someone spoke his name, and he arose. Her first glimpse of him sent shivers down her spine. He was tall, stately, handsome, but this meant nothing to her. What struck her was his presence. He had that special kind of power which didn't need to be spoken. It just was.

Formalities were exchanged. She didn't hear them; she was lost in his coal black eyes. Dazed, she held out her hand. He took it and kissed it. The interlopers removed themselves after what she thought were years. The door shut and locked on them. He came very close to her, looking down at her.

"Bellatrix," he said.

"My lord," she responded without hesitation. He half-smiled at her.

"Child, I do not think you know what you have done," he said.

She looked down, perhaps in shame, perhaps angry about still being called a child. He brought his hand to her chin and softly pulled it up to look in her eyes.

"Bella," he said, his eyes burning with sudden fire, "I cannot give you everything you want. I can only take from you what I need. I will use you, but I will also give you power. Think carefully before you make your choice."

But this was all an act; they both knew that she was already his. She looked deep into his eyes. He took his hand from off her chin and pressed it to her arm. A flash of pain went through her. When he took his hand away, she had her Mark.

And so he claimed her for his own, and she followed him without question. She tortured for him, killed for him, loved him, fulfilled his every wish.

She married Rodolphus because he wanted her to; she had been Rodolphus's price for services rendered. She even came to love him because her lord willed it. But she never, ever belonged to him. She was always the sole property of her lord.

She was defeated with the lord she so loved and languished in prison for him. But she was called back to his side as he always called her to his side, the Dark Lord and his beautiful one, his jewel. And she has everything she ever wanted once again.


End file.
